


Another Weekend at Bobby's

by twinchaosblade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Friday night on Singer's Salvage Yard.Triple-drabble response to theSupernatural One Hundred Drabble Challenge.Prompt:cheapSetting:6.17 "My Heart will go On"-compliant
Relationships: Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> I simply couldn't resist participating on the momentous occasion of the show's final episode being filmed. What a glorious run over an impressive 15 seasons!
> 
> And muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!

"Sorry, boys," Bobby's voice is conveying his regret, "I kind of promised Sheriff Mills I'd help her out this weekend. Catch you next time!" He hangs up on the Winchesters with a deep sigh.

"Bobby Singer, that was a cheap lie, and you know it!" Ellen chides marching into the room, her face cloudy. "Why won't you tell them already? They are bound to find out soon enough."

"It's not like I'm actively hiding it," Bobby protests.

"No? You could have fooled me." Ellen raises an accusing eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Bobby mutters under his breath, "but I did have plans."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a second, be right back!" Bobby calls over his shoulder.

When he doesn't return, Ellen grabs Bobby's loaded gun next to the door. Once she rounds the corner of the house, there is a set of human-sized scrap metal figures, one holding a fresh bouquet of flowers.

Confusion showing on her face, Bobby steps out from behind the figures, and against the backdrop of the sunset, takes her hand. "My knees are creaky so I'll cut this short. Ellen Harvelle, you know I am an old fool. Will you marry me?"

Her kiss is all the answer he needs.

**_To be concluded..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Barely after nightfall, a familiar rumble enters the salvage yard, followed by another distinctive engine. Not two minutes later, there is a knock on the front door.

Bobby opens the door to a crowded porch. Jo, Sam and Dean are standing just outside, even Castiel tagging along.

"Since when don't you barge right in?" Bobby grumbles fondly, happy to see the Winchesters and Ellen's daughter made good time.

Dean is grinning from ear to ear, "Hey, Bobby, Ellen! Heard there's something to celebrate. Sam has the sprinkly, posh stuff." He shoulders his way through the door. "I'll take a beer!"

**The End**


End file.
